The Walking Dead and Underrated Classics Season 2
by VideoGameAddict237
Summary: It's been eight months since it started. The group has now decided to move on somewhere else, but there is more danger ahead. They will meet new allies and lose the ones they love, and it all comes down to their humanity. Rated M for violence, gore, language, and possible sexual content
1. Chapter 1

_Well this has been in the works for a while. Now is the beginning of the second season of The Walking Dead/Underrated Classics series. We'll have new characters and new conflicts in this story. Without further ado this is Season 2._

**Chapter 1: Eight Months Later**

It was quiet, very quiet. The woods were filled with no sounds whatsoever except for one things. Walkers. They were passing through and came upon a group of rabbits that woke up this morning.

Two people were standing behind them as the watched the walker get closer. One of them a young teenage boy came up behind one and stabbed it in the back of the head while another took down the rabbits with her crossbow.

It was Elizabeth Brisby and Hogarth Hughes again, out with Genevieve the tracker dog.

"This won't last long," Elizabeth said as she scooped up the rabbits and put them into her bag.

"No matter, it'll be fine for the time being," Hogarth said as he wiped as his switchblade and stuck it back into his pocket. "Good job Genevieve," he said petting her ears

It had been eight months since this whole thing has started and it was now summer time, probably late June or late July, they never kept track of the time period. Hogarth was now fourteen and had become one of the primary hunters for the group, along with Danny, Dexter, Tut, Arnold, and Rudy who could really fight now. Annie, Cleo, and Sam would watch over the camp when they went out and keep any walkers from getting in. Tucker was the group's cook, and Elizabeth was the sort of leader and medic. She didn't like to see herself as a leader but she was probably the best choice for the job.

"I know it's been months now, but I can't believe we survived the winter," Elizabeth said.

"Thank Dex for that, if he hadn't built that furnace and we went underground we would've been dead by the beginning of December."

After they defeated the bandits, Dexter got to work and constructed a furnace that worked very well. Danny, Hogarth, and Arnold took time to dig an underground fortress to fit all fourteen people (including Elizabeth's children) into. It was very tedious but is was lucky they survived now they had more time on their hands to get back to work.

Hogarth rubbed his forehead of sweat. The summer was nice compared to the winter but the heat was a killer. Elizabeth noticed Hogarth sweating profusely and handed him a canteen full of water.

"Here drink a little, you need to keep your energy."

Hogarth took a sip and let out a sigh of relief. He handed the canteen back to Elizabeth.

"Hey Elizabeth, I've been thinking."

"What is it," she asked curiously.

"I think that at this point in time we may..."

"Need to leave the original hideout and move on," Elizabeth said interrupting him.

"Yes, but how did you know."

"It isn't a secret Hogarth, I was going to bring it up tonight at the meeting, our rations are running low and we need to go, when your a mother to four children it's a very difficult job," she turned to him and smiled, "If you could back me up tonight when I bring it up, I'd be most grateful."

Hogarth couldn't help but smile looking into those beautiful periwinkle blue eyes, "I will Liz, you don't have to worry."

"Thank you."

The sound of a stick cracking alerted Genevieve, as she began to bark and took off running.

"She's got something," Hogarth said as he and Elizabeth ran. After a short run they came across their golden opportunity for the day. Genevieve pointed at the target, it was a deer, and fine big one at that.

"Halle-fucking-lujah, there's our dinner for tonight," Hogarth said excitedly.

"Quiet," Elizabeth warned, "we can't let it run away."

Hogarth took out his rifle and aimed it at the deer. Looking very hard down the scope he kept his aim straight and kept his finger steady on the trigger.

"Take a deep breath and then shoot," he said to himself. Then he fired.

He got the deer straight in the eye and it fell to the ground. Genevieve ran over and expected it to make sure it was dead and ran back to Hogarth.

"Well I guess waiting a while comes with great rewards," Elizabeth stated as she helped Hogarth to pick up the deer carcass.

"Thank Genevieve for that, she found our dinner here," Hogarth said as he pat Genevieve on the head.

"Come on let's find Arnold, Danny, and Rudy then get back to camp."

"Hey guys," a familiar voice said. It was Danny back from his hunting spree with Rudy and Tut right behind him, "we heard the shot, looks like we got a big one for dinner tonight."

"Hell yeah," Hogarth said, "now let's get out of here before the walkers show up."

"Too late," Arnold said as he saw two walkers coming up from the left of the woods where they shot the deers.

"We don't have any time for this let's just run," Elizabeth said.

* * *

><p>They made it back to the camp in a short amount of time. They've been hunting for so long it really didn't feel any different. Everybody here at the camp had changed and probably for the better.<p>

Hogarth's mother Annie was more skilled in combat than she was at the beginning of the apocalypse and she could use a sniper rifle very well.

Sam and Tucker both took up different forms of jobs with the cooking. Sam being the humanitarian never ate meat from rabbits and deer and instead, along with Elizabeth, ate grown vegetables that they grew on a little garden in the back. Tucker would skin rabbit and deer meat and cook it up for dinner.

Rudy wasn't very skilled at fighting when he first entered the group but that quickly changed. Before they all took underground shelter during the winter, Hogarth and Tut both gave lessons to Rudy on firearms and knives and sure enough when they got out hunting he was able to kill at least 10 walkers the first time.

Cleo wasn't that pessimistic as she was before. Thanks to guidance from Annie and the return of Tut she was able to try and let go of all the past horrors that she has seen, she would watch over Teresa, Martin, Timmy, and Cynthia everytime they went out hunting, as she was good with kids.

Danny was their huge asset to the group. With his ghost powers he could keep them safe and **camoflauge** against the walkers but he had to remember one thing. If he let his guard down and got bit he would turn into a walker and it wouldn't matter if he was a ghost or not.

Arnold was the weapons expert in the group now. He made sure the weapons were always loaded, they had ammunition in stock, and that they had explosives such as grenades and TNT. They hadn't been able use them yet but the time would com eventually.

Dexter was the scientist in the group. He had invented a couple other useful things that have helped the group in their survival. He would go hunting with the group but when he was alone he would work very hard on new inventions. He had expressed an interest in finding a cure but he couldn't figure it out because it was out of his reach at the moment.

Tut was a speed fighter. Even though he was undead, he was sure that he would die if he was bitten. Nevertheless he made use of what he had. With his trusty Bowie knife he would stab every walker he saw right in the head.

Hogarth was not the same as he was when the apocalypse started. He wasn't the wide eyed, funny, little teenage boy he was before. Now he was hardworking, tough, and mature then he was before. He would joke around with his friends but he felt that he didn't have time to be a kid and had to work hard now to help the group.

They walked through the gates as Cleo helped them get inside. Carrying their dinner over their heads they walked over to Tucker who was getting ready to fire up the grill. He had a huge look of happiness on his face when he saw the giant deer being brought to them.

"Awesome, we got a good chunk of meat to last us for a long night," he took it from them and brought it over to skin it.

"Hey bro," Tut said coming over to Hogarth, "how was the hunting trip?"

"Pretty good, we've got a huge chunk of meat here," Hogarth said patting his friend on the back. "What happened to your pharaoh crown?"

Tut wasn't wearing the same pharaoh crown he had at the beginnng of the apocalypse and was now wearing a bandana in it's place.

"Well after so long of being deluded and thinking I was still king of the world even though my reign has been gone for a long time, I finally had the truth borken through my thick skull that I'm not a king anymore and decided to drop it, but Tucker gave me this cool bandana to wear in it's place."

"Yeah, it looks good," Hogarth complimented him.

"Thanks, hey did you ask Elizabeth about the whole thing during the trip," he whispered to him so that nobody else could hear.

"Shh, let's not talk about it hear let's get to our secret place and talk it out," Hogarth whispered back to him.

"Alright," he said, "sorry."

They had a secret meeting place around the back. For a while now they had been talking about moving on since the summer began, and now with Elizabeth's approval it appeared their plan would go into action. But they still had some issues that had to be dealt with. What the other members of the group would think.

"I think Cleo would want what's best for us and I know she'd like to move on," Tut said.

"Right, Sam and Tucker would too," Danny said in response.

"And my mom," Hogarth said.

"But what about Martin, Teresa, Cynthia, and Timmy," Dexter asked.

"Yeah Dex has a point guys, I know that the girls and Timmy would go along with it, but we all know how stubborn Martin is," Arnold said while pondering an idea, "I don't think he's gonna like the idea of moving on."

"Welwhat Elizabeth tells him to do," Hogarth stated, "he follows immediately so that won't be a problem."

"Yeah, I gotta say Hogarth, I can't believe she went along with it immediately," Danny said.

"Yeah I guess so, she can be a good leader," he said in response.

"Well there could be some changes, you know how Elizabeth said she didn't want to be in a leader position that much," Arnold said looking at Hogarth with a smile. The others looked at him with the same look.

Confused for a moment he then caught on, "No way guys I can't be a leader," he said with disbelief.

"Why not," Tut asked, "look at what you did for us when this started."

"Yeah you got us here, took down Davey and those bandits, saved a bunch of lives, and survived for almost a year, you would be great as a leader."

"I only made it this far because of you guys, if I hadn't met you I would've died out on the road and would be eating people."

"But think about it dude, you saved lives of people and had the hope to get us here, you were brave in times when you needed to be and you didn't back out," Dexter said.

"I don't know I just think I'm not really fit to be a leader," he said as he propped up his head on his hand.

"Well at the very least think about it," Danny said, "who knows you might change your mind."

"Alright, I'll think about it," he said with a grin as he got up, "I got to meet with Elizabeth to watch the perimeter, I'll see you guys at dinner."

"Alright buddy, see ya," Tut said as he and the others got up and went back to their positions.

As he walked back he saw the two Brisby boys playing in a corner while their sisters were playing as well. As soon as they caught sight of him they ran up to him with smiles on their face.

"Hi Mr. Hogarth," Cynthia said to him and gave him a hug.

"Cynthia, I told you before just call me Hogarth," he said as he hugged the five year old.

"What were you guys talking about," Timmy asked him.

"Just stuff," Hogarth said to him, "we're just thinking of what we're gonna do next time we go out and get food for you guys."

"Can I come with you next time Hogarth," Martin asked.

Hogarth shook his head no, "I'm sorry Martin, but no, it's too dangerous out there with the walkers."

"Aw phooey, I ain't scared of nothin, I'll take them on with one hand tied behind my back."

"You know Martin there's something my step-dad used to say to me when we went out hunting."

"What did your father say to you," Teresa asked.

"He always said to me, 'Hogarth a person who says he's fearless is a fool, but a person who's brave always has fear and acts in spite of them,' I took that advice to heart when this started."

Martin looked like he was about to explode in anger and shouted, "You think I'm a fool."

Hogarth simply smiled and said, "I don't know maybe."

"That's it, you're going down," Martin said as he jumped on the back of Hogarth's back. Hogarth simply laughed and tried to get him off. Elizabeth heard the ruckus and came over taking her eldest on off of Hogarth's back.

"Martin Brisby, what have I told you about jumping on people."

"But Mom, he called me a fool," Martin said pointing the blaming finger at Hogarth.

Elizabeth looked at Hogarth with a stern look to which Hogarth just shrugged his arms and said, "I was just saying an old quote my stepdad said."

Elizabeth started to giggle and turned to her son, "Martin he was just being funny, don't take things so seriously." Martin pouted and walked off.

"It must be hard being a parent," Hogarth said.

"You don't know the half of it," Elizabeth said, "just wait until you start having kids, hopefully if you find a girlfriend in this world."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," Hogarth said sarcastically.

"Come on Hogarth, I need you to help me with lookout for a while," she said to him.

"Okay," he said as they went up to lookout.

* * *

><p>A little later, dinner was ready and they ate heartily. After a long bit of work it was nice to get a reward for eating. It was at this time that everybody would talk about leaving this part of the woods and move on somewhere else.<p>

"So, Hogarth didn't you have something you'd like to say to us," Arnold said giving motioning to Hogarth.

"Yes, Elizabeth and I have talked and we, along with a couple others here," he said motioning to his four friends he had been talking about this with, think that we should leave this part of the woods and go on to somewhere else."

"Are you sure," Sam said, "but what if we get attacked."

"Sam, it's the best option at this point, if we run low on rations then what else can we do," Danny said.

"But we've been here for about a year now so why bother, we can survive," Tucker asked.

"Yeah but for how long Tuck," Tut said, "the longer we stay the more we open ourselves to danger."

"I agree," Rudy said, "the best choice of action will be to leave here and go somewhere else, besides maybe there are other groups, larger groups that we can join."

"That's right," Cleo said, "a large group means more people and with that we get more work done."

"I think it's the best plan of action," Annie said."

"Me too," Cleo said.

Sam and Tucker thought about it for a second but after that decided on a choice.

"I guess it'll work," Sam said.

"I think you guys are right," Tucker said.

"Excellent," Elizabeth said, "now that we've all agreed we need to plan. We certainly can't leave tomorrow."

"Maybe in a couple of days," Dexter said, "we'll packed up what we need, gather some more food and then we'll go."

"Do we have to go Mommy," Cynthia said looking at her mother.

"Yes honey, but it's the best plan, we'll find new people and we'll have a chance to make it."

"I guess so," Martin said downtrodden, "but things seem so fine here."

"For how much longer," Hogarth said, "eventually this place will fall and we won't make it, we need eachother because it won't matter how long it takes for this to end, we won't make it."

"He's right," Teresa said, "maybe we should leave."

"I think we can all agree on it now," Danny said.

Everybody gave nods and simple 'yeah', 'sure', 'uh-huh' answers.

"Wait we still have one member that needs consent," Rudy said as he picked up Genevieve. "You wanna come with us when we leave."

Genevieve responded simply by licking his face playfully and barking. Everybody looking at this started to laugh at the sight.

"I guess it's settled then," Elizabeth said, "we'll leave in a couple days after we gather supplies and more food for the way, we'll be walking for a couple days so we might need what we can get."

"Right," they all said.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, a lot of the members had went to sleep. Hogarth was still up though, getting all of his equipment and gear put away. Elizabeth came up behind him.<p>

"What are you doing," she asked, "you should get some sleep, don't want to be tired tomorrow."

"I will, just putting all my stuf away then I'll be off to bed."

"Anyways, I want to thank you Hogarth for backing me up at the meeting tonight," Elizabeth said looking at him with a sparkle in her periwinkle blue eyes.

"That's what friends are for right, and besides you're the most trustworthy person."

"About that though, this group needs a leader and I think you'd be the best choice Hogarth. I'm more of a medic and a nurse than a leader and I've seen what you've done. You're a brave, gentle, protective person who walked hundreds of miles just to find the ones he loved."

"I was talking about that with the guys earlier today, I don't know if I'll be the best choice for a leader," Hogarth said, "I made it this far sheerly because I met good people and tried to not be stupid, that's it."

"No," she said sternly, "you made it because you're brave, and you didn't want to give up. You're stronger than you think and we all need you."

"I'll think about it," Hogarth said quietly, "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow, early though you and I have to go and get food for the trip." Elizabeth said to him, "Goodnight," she said as she walked back to the van where she slept.

Hogarth sat there for a minute, thinking about that. Could he be a leader? He was just a 14 year old, not some big, tall, leader guy, maybe not in the eyes of his friends. He might have to make this decision later.

Genevieve walked up to him and sat up on his lap. He patted her head and scratched behind her ears.

"What should I do Gen, do you think I should lead these people," Hogarth said to the puppy. She didn't respond and just looked at him, "yeah I'll probably need some time for this." He got up and went to bed.

**Well here we go the first chapter to the second season. I must say this is gonna be a great one. There will be new characters and a lot of cool stuff here. I must also say I might inculde some possible lemon in later chapters, but I'm not entirely sure yet, just to let you know. Anyways thanks for the support and see you later. Videogameaddict237**


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Off

**Chapter 2: Setting Off**

They left within a matter of days, five to be exact. For those couple of days they took time gathering food, making sure their weapons were stocked and loaded, and everybody felt ready to move on.

It all started the morning at around 7:30 AM, when everybody was asleep. They decided they would leave the next day and went to bed early so they would be ready for the next day. That was when Elizabeth came in and woke them all up.

"Everybody, it's time to leave so get up," she said with a firm tone and standing upright.

Everybody got up and got themselves together, gathered their gear, packed their bags, weapons, food, everything essential to their trip.

"Elizabeth, are your children up yet," Hogarth asked.

"Yes, they're over by the entrance now waiting for us, I thought they'd be a cantankerous at having of getting up this early but surprisingly they aren't."

"Yeah, actually I don't feel really bad either," Sam said as she came forward.

"Probably because we went to bed really early last night babe," Danny said coming up behind her and kissing her on the cheek. Hogarth looked at him with a little jealously, why did he get to have a girlfriend, even at this point in time?

"Okay," Annie said walking around and looking at everyone there, "do we all have our stuff together and are we ready to go."

Everybody responded with the basic nods and saying yes.

"Okay, I'm gonna go out and start the RV," Tucker said, "good thing I managed to get it working alright for a while."

"Sam and I will go with him," Danny said, "no wonder what the techno geek might fuck up before we leave," he said as Sam giggled behind him

Hogarth, Tut, and Arnold went over to Dexter who finished packing up the devices he made for the trip

"Hey Dex, you ready for this," Hogarth asked him.

"As I'll ever be," he said, "thank Christ I got to make all of these before we left, they're a new amount of weapons we can use when if we come across walkers."

"What'll they do," Arnold asked.

"Well this one here," he said as he picked up one that looked like a pistol, "is laser gun I made for will zap right through those walkers head and blow them to fucking bits. Also I made this, it's a glock I modified so that it will blast their heads off."

"Awesome!" Arnold said as picked up the revolver and examined it before putting it in his pocket.

"And this one here is actually one that I made for you Tut," he then took out what looked like a large switchblade, "it's a switchblade that has a boomerang effect in it, you can throw it and it'll come right back to you after you kill a walker."

"Wow, that's amazing," Tut said as he was about to throw it but Arnold stopped him before he could.

"Uh, please don't do that yet," Arnold said nervously.

"And Hogarth this is for you, he said taking out a large machete and handing it to him,"

"Holy shit balls," he exclaimed as he swung it around, it was well crafted, steel, and reflecting.

"I decided to make this for you if you get too close to the walkers, besides I had nothing else to do and I thought you'd like it."

"Dude it's really awesome," he said.

"Hey how come he gets a sword and I got a knife that's not fair," Tut whined", "if you asked me I would rather be using a machete than using a stupid little...doh"

He was cut off by Arnold slapping him on the back shutting him up.

"Just be happy with what you have mummy kid, it's not gonna change for you anyway."

"Whatever," Tut sighed as he walked away.

"I'm gonna go check up on Cleo, make sure Elizabeth's kids are okay," Arnold said.

"You do that buddy," Hogarth said, "and thanks for the new gear Dex."

"Yeah sure anytime," he said giving him a high five as he got back to packing up.

"Hey Hogarth," Rudy said coming up to him, "I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Thanks for helping me learn how to fight, I'd probably be a walking corpse if I didn't meet you guys."

"Hey that's what friends are for right," Hogarth said to him, "go get ready we gotta leave in a minute."

"Right" he responded as he got back to work.

Hogarth heard barking again and looked down, he saw Genevieve there at his feet looking up at him panting. He smiled and picked her up.

"Well this is it girl, we're gonna leave," he said as she then licked his face causing him to laugh again.

After everything was together they all got into the van. Tucker and Dexter had both been working on it and did get it to work pretty well, but there was always the off chance that it would break down.

"You sure this thing will work Mr. Tucker," Timmy asked as he cuddled up to her mother on one of the seats."

"It will don't worry, besides I brought some extra gasoline to keep us going for days, it won't run out for a long time anyway."

"Alright techno geek," Cleo said, "let's go."

Annie decided to drive for the first time and she started the van and they drove off away from the perimeter, out of the woods, and onto the road.

* * *

><p>The first couple hours of being on the road were very boring, with nothing else to do except just sit in the van and do nothing, everybody just went back to sleep. Occasionally they'd alternate between drivers and just keep going.<p>

Eventually everybody just decided to talk and chat while they drove.

"So where do we plan on going anyway Elizabeth," Arnold asked.

Elizabeth sat in one of the chairs holding her daughter Cynthia who had settled down for a nap.

"I think the best place would probably be either the mountains or the countryside, more obstacles so that the walkers will get slow."

"That sounds like the best course of action here," Dexter. said, "but it will take more walking on foot to get to that point."

"Actually Elizabeth, you never did tell us why you left Thorn Valley, what happened there anyway?" Hogarth asked, as he sat on another chair with Genevieve lying down on his lap beside him.

"That's none of your business," Elizabeth snapped.

"Jesus, calm down bitch" Danny said as he and the other jumped back at her outburst. This was really unlike Elizabeth, she was more calm then loud, but why this sudden shouting at them.

Elizabeth realized her mistake immediately. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it, it's too much to bring up," she said.

That much was understandable, she probably did lose a lot of people when the disease started to spread, maybe she just felt angered if it was brought up.

Cleo entered the conversation, "anyway I think when we do get to these places we scope out survivors, we're gonna need all the help we can get here."

"Yeah but we gotta make sure they're not assholes first," Tut said, "remember you-know-who."

"You mean dick asshole Davey," Danny said, "yeah we remember, I can't believe we didn't just finish him off there, why didn't you Hogarth, you had the shot right there in the head."

"I'm not a murderer Danny, I'm not gonna kill some guy just because he tempts me too.

"He's got a point," Rudy said, "I may have been pissed at the guy too, but I couldn't do that, he would've enjoyed it anyway trying to mock us."

"Ah crap," Annie said as the car slowed down and then stopped in the middle of the road, "out of gas."

"Aw fuck," Hogarth said.

"Swear," Cynthia pointed out.

"Whatever," he said in response.

"Don't worry, I'll get the gasoline out of the back and fill it up," Tucker said as he got out and went to the back, Danny and Sam went along with him. A couple moments later they heard arguing outside.

"Oh boy, better see what happened," Hogarth said as he Dexter and Tut got up and went outside to see what was going on.

"How could you have been this stupid shit-for-brains!"

"I didn't know, I was really sure I brought it with us."

"Tucker, Dann, come on this isn't worth it please stop."

Danny and Tucker were arguing while Sam was trying to get them to stop.

"What the hell is going on," Tut asked, "why the hell are you at eachother."

"This idiotic fuckface here forgot to bring the gasoline and brought water gallons instead now we're stuck here."

"Hey don't put this whole blame on me, you could have reminded me that we still didn't have them yet."

They just kept going back and forth while the others came out and the van and saw the whole thing. Eventually Hogarth broke the silence by yelling out, "SHUT UP!"

"Okay, we forgot to bring the gas, but we can still walk on foot," he said with reassurance.

"That's a dumb idea," Danny said, "we won't make it."

"Of course we will," Dexter said, "we've got what we need to last for a long time and there's a huge change there are people in the area who can help us."

"It would definitely be our best shot now," Elizabeth said.

"All in favor of walking on foot," Arnold said.

Everybody held up their hands and said 'I'. The only person who didn't was Danny, he still seemed a little pissed. Sam went up to him and looked at him.

"Danny please," she said as she looked at him.

Danny suddenly decided that it didn't matter. It was an honest mistake and it probably was best to just walk, so he made a decision.

"Alright I'm in, sorry Tuck for being an asshole."

Tucker nodded in response.

"Come on we only have a while to kill until sunset so we better get moving," Anni said.

They all nodded and started walking, with Genevieve ahead of them to keep an eye out for walkers.

**The next chapter will have them as they move closer and eventually meet new allies**


	3. Chapter 3: Attacked and Separated

**Chapter**** 3: Attacked and Separated**

This was gonna take a long time, by now they were all probably out of New York, probably somewhere on a road in a small town, probably in Georgia, or North Carolina. For the moment they were out of the city and were somewhere in the countryside but there wasn't any telling where.

They just walked through the woods not saying a word to each other.

"This is probably gonna be our biggest setback ever since we got stuck with Davey," Tut said.

"To be honest, I think Davey was probably more subtle than this shit we're going through right now," Hogarth said.

"How about we just liven up the mood a little," Rudy said trying to be optimistic, "we can sing, tell jokes or something."

"No," all the guys in the group said in glum tones.

"Come on boys, it certainly wouldn't hurt," Annie suggested.

"Alright, what've you got," Hogarth said.

"So this hot, naked, blonde chick walks into a bar,"

"Heard it," they all said.

"These two bank robbers.."

"Heard it," they said again.

"Knock, knock," he said this time with a plan.

"Who's there," they asked in monotone.

"Haven't you guys heard."

"Haven't you guys heard who."

"Haven't you guys heard that you're a bunch of assholes who are probably never gonna get laid."

That joke really hit them by surprise and they started laughing.

"Okay, I feel better now," Danny said more optimistic, "what about you guys."

"Yeah I'm good," Hogarth said.

"Yep," Tut said.

"Uh-huh," Dexter said too.

"But still what're we gonna do now," Sam asked, "we have no car and nothing tha'll get us out of here faster."

"We got far enough Sam, at the very least we made it into the countryside. The city is too dangerous for us, if we go out here we'll find much more protection."

"She's right," Cleo said, "the more rustic, the less trouble."

There was going to be a lot of walking then there was finding anything. How long would their rations and water last? Not very long.

Fortunately enough they came across something on the road that seemed to be the best thing of the day.

"Is that what I think it is," Danny asked.

"I think it is pal," Tucker said.

Trucks on the road filled with supplies. Water, food, everything. It was almost as if they found their salvation.

"YES, WOO-HOO," Tut said jumping up and down like an idiot.

"Tutenstein, calm down," Cleo said.

Danny went over to the truck that was holding gallons of water and opened it dowsing himself in water.

"Check the other trucks, see if there's anything we can salvage from there," Elizabeth told the other guys.

Hogarth and Dexter went over to the one truck labelled. Hogarth took out his machete and tugged and pulled on the lock. After a couple tugs the lock finally broke off. Opening the truck, they found a huge amount of chips and doritos inside.

"Awesome," Dexter said, "I love doritos."

"I don't, but I don't care, I'm starving and I'll take whatever they throw at me."

"Guys give me a hand here," Danny said motioning them to come forward to the truck he was at.

"I can't get it open," he said.

"Here I gotcha," Hogarth said as he pulled it open with his machete. But what was inside was the most disgusting and grotesque sight they'd ever seen.

"Oh my god," Danny said to himself out loud.

There were dead decomposing bodies of different people, they weren't walkers at all but they were deterioating rapidly.

Hogarth and Danny put their hands over their mouths to hide the revolting smell as Arnold, Dexter, Tut, and Rudy came up next to him. Elizabeth looked in and gasped at the sight.

"Get your children away from here," Arnold ordered, "they can't see this."

Hogarth stepped forward and went inside with his hand over his nose trying to keep the stench from getting into his nostrils. The others followed right behind him doing the same thing

"They've been dead for weeks," Danny said, "but why aren't they walkers?"

"Here's the answer," Dexter said as he examined one of the bodies, "gun shot wound to the head, probably shot most of them."

"I think I found the guy that did it," Tutenstein answered, "look here, he's got a gun here in his hand."

Hogarth looked at the dead body of the man sitting there, he had a glock in his hand and a noticeable gunshot wound on his head.

"Maybe he killed them all, got bit, didn't want to turn so he shot himself."

"It's a possibility," Arnold said.

"Let's just get out of here," Rudy said, "I can't take it anymore, I think I'll throw up."

Nodding at Rudy's suggestion they all stepped out of the truck and locked the doors. That was the most horrific sight they've ever seen out of all they've been through now.

Genevieve started barking looking out at the side of the road.

"What is it girl," Elizabeth asked. She looked over to where Genevieve was barking at and heard the sounds of footsteps and moaning. "Oh shit," she cursed.

"Mama what's going on," Timmy asked as he huddled up to his mother

"We can't outrun them, there's too many of them," Cleo stated.

"We gotta hide," Tut yelled, "where do we go."

"Under the cars, they won't see us there, they only attract to sounds remember," Dexter pointed out.

"Yeah, come on let's get under there now," Annie said.

They all did what they thought of and went underneath the cars on the roads, each in different groups. Elizabeth and her children, Annie and Cleo, Sam, Rudy, and Tucker, and Hogarth, Danny, Dexter, Tut, and Genevieve.

Genevieve was about to bark but Hogarth covered her mouth. "Be quiet Gen."

This went on for about twenty or so minutes. They saw the feet of walkers moving over them and the smelled the revolting stench of the walkers. They could hear their growls and moans right above them. It was paralyzing and frightening, they could all die here.

Elizabeth looked up holding Timmy next to her in her arms. He had his head buried in her chest from fear. She softly caressed the back of his head and quietly calmed him down.

After a while it grew suddenly quiet. The growling started to quiet down a little and they couldn't see any footsteps. Was it over?

"I think they're gone, I'll go out and check," Annie said.

"No, I'll do it," Cleo said stopping Annie in her tracks.

Cleo slowly climbed out of the tiny space under the car and just as she got up to her feet she came face to face with a walker.

"OH JESUS" she screamed as she wrestled with the walker trying to get it off her. Unfortunately it was stronger than she was and it pushed her to the ground. But she didn't give up she kept trying to fight it.

"CLEO."

Tutenstein saw the chaos and run towards her position, pulling out his knife. As soon as he got there he pulled the walker off of Cleo and pushed it the ground. He then began to stab it with his knife furiously, splattering blood everywhere.

"DIE," he shouted repeatedly as he kept stabbing and jabbing at the walker until finally it died. He got up, tired out and looked at Cleo. She had a look of fear on her face at what Tut had done.

They didn't have time to dwell on this because some of the walkers that had previously walked away were now heading back, having heard the noise.

"Get out your guns," Hogarth ordered, "we gotta hold them off."

They did just that and began to shoot. They took down several walkers but it didn't matter because they just kept coming. Eventually Cleo's gun ran out of bullets.

"Shit come on shoot," she snarled.

"Cleo run," Tut said to her as he tossed his boomerang knife at the walkers.

"What?"

"RUN," he said louder than before, "I'll come and get you, I promise."

"Okay," she said. She then took off and went into the woods, disappearing from sight.

As Tucker began shooting the walkers, he lost his footing on the side of the road and fell down the side, rolling down the hill.

"TUCKER," Sam yelled as she saw her friend falling down the hill.

As Tucker got back up again, he saw that several other walkers were coming towards him again. He was cornered now and his gun wouldn't shoot. He got up and ran away into the woods.

"TUCKER WAIT, TUCKER" Danny screamed as his friend was gone. He then went over to his friends. "Come on we got to find Tucker."

Hogarth looked and saw that they could run through the woods.

"Alright, we've got a chance let's go," he yelled.

As they were about to run, Rudy slipped on some of the walker blood that was on the road and fell down below. He hit his arm against a rock at the bottom.

"SHIT," he screamed in pain as blood came out of his arm quickly. Dexter came to his aid and helped him back up.

"It's alright Rudy I got you come on," he said as he helped Rudy to get up and walk.

The rest of the twelve members then took off into the woods. To go and find their friends.

**Well this is gonna be a big part of the story. But you will be surprised at what happens next. This kind of rips off the show, but come on I had to do something. Anyway I'll see you all next time. VGA**


	4. Chapter 4: Searching and Bleeding

**Chapter 4: Searching and Bleeding**

They got into the woods quickly finally outrunning the walkers. As they stopped they noticed that Tut was still running as fast as he could.

"Cleo, Cleo where are you," he yelled as he sprinted through the woods.

"Where's he going," Danny said to himself, "he'll get himself killed."

"Tut stop," Hogarth yelled as he sprinted towards him. He grabbed him but Tut kept fighting him.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME," he screamed as he writhed in Hogarths arms before he pushed him away.

"Hey calm down, it's me," he said reassuring him. Tut calmed down a little and caught his breath.

"Come on, we gotta find Cleo," he said but just as he was about to take off again Hogarth stopped him.

"Hold on Jethro, we need to stop for a minute and make sure those walkers aren't on our tail."

"Screw the walkers, I gotta find Cleo, I promised her I would," he snapped at him.

"She's not the only one lost Tut," Sam said to him as she and the other members of the group walked up, "Tucker ran away from the walkers too."

"Exactly that means we've got two lost members now," Annie said.

"Well then we've got to find them both," Tut said.

"We will," Elizabeth reassured him, "but we must conserve our resources. If we go out now and just run around we'll get ourselves killed."

"I don't care," Tut said, "anything to find Cleo and Tucker."

"Like she said," Arnold said, "we will find her but we need time Tut. Besides considering she ran only a couple minutes ago we'll probably find her quickly"

"He's right," Rudy said, "we promise we'll find her. Who knows we'll probably find her in a day or so just don't worry."

Tut just sighed and looked at the ground accepting defeat as he could not agree with the others, "alright."

"Let's go looking for them," Elizabeth said, "we've only got a couple hours until sunset so we better get started."

"Mother do you think we'll find them," Teresa asked tugging at her mother's cloak.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say at the moment. She knew that she could never lie to her children but at this point in time she wasn't sure. "I guarantee it Teresa."

They all nodded and began moving into the forest.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately finding them wasn't as simple as they thought. They've already killed about 3 hours and it was gonna be dark very soon.<p>

The group decided they'd settle down here and start searching tomorrow. Right now there was a lot to do. They kindled a fire to keep them warm and sat there doing absolutely nothing. Elizabeth also took a little of the time to help out Rudy's arm wound when he fell down the hill. She washed, cleaned, and bandaged it all up.

"Man, who would've thought we'd be out here until evening," Hogarth groaned as he looked off to the distance.

"You said a couple hours," Tut said directed at Rudy.

"Hey I didn't know any better alright, I'm 13 for Christ's sake."

"Yeah I'm only 15 and I don't know any better," Danny said to them as he smoked his cigarette.

"What's the point guys, it'll take forever to find them," Arnold said to them.

"We can't give up now," Dexter said, "there are many possibilities here, we just gotta look for Cleo and Tucker then we go back to the countryside.

"Well we're already in the countryside anyway so it's no big deal," Hogarth pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not going to give up until I find Cleo, I made a promise," Tut said.

"Oh boys do you think you could go get us something to cook up here," Annie said as she started boiling some water.

"Mom do we have too," Hogarth asked tiredly.

"Come on guys don't be lazy," Sam said to them.

After several moans and groans they decided to get up and go.

"Alright who'll go with me," Hogarth asked as he got up.

Danny, Dexter, Tut, and Arnold raised their hands. Rudy did too but it was too late.

"Alright, you'll all come with me, sorry Rudy you can't with your arm all beat up like that."

"That's a crock of shit of course I can," he said coldy, "I can help hunt."

"Sorry dude but with you arm like that we can't risk it."

"Whatever," he said albeit grudgingly

"Can I come too," Martin said as he came up.

Elizabeth wasn't please by her son's constant precocious behavior and was about to tell him no.

"Martin Brisby, we've told you so many times that you are not allowed to.."

Hogarth cut her off at the last minute. "Sure you can Martin old pal."

Elizabeth had a look of disbelief on her face. "What?" she shouted with disbelief.

"We think it would be best if he could just see what we do out there," Danny said as he got up and tossed away his cigarette.

"I don't think that's a great idea," she said with a threatening gaze. Elizabeth was kind and gentle but damn she could be scary.

"Elizabeth everything will be fine, we'll keep track of him and make sure he doesn't do anything wrong, don't you trust."

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment then spoke, "Alright, but I am very reluctant about this and if anything happens you'll be very surprised at what I can do." She gave them a death glare.

"Okay, we promise Liz it'll be fine," Dexter said.

"Alright come on Martin we'll go," Tut said.

"Yeah," Martin said exuberantly as he got up and went with them into the woods, Genevieve leading the way as the tracker dog.

* * *

><p>Finding food became a routine and the hunters in the group were good at it. Though it was tedious when they couldn't find anything. Coupled with the fact that they were all tired it was another one of the reasons why a day like this sucked.<p>

Genevieve walked ahead of them sniffing the ground and using her keen ears as a way of hearing any kind of noise from far away. But there was nothing at all.

"God I'm starving," Arnold whined.

"Yeah we all are," Danny said, "just keep moving."

"At this rate we're never gonna find Cleo or Tucker," Tut said with a somber tone in his voice.

"Don't think like that, we know Cleo's a badass, she might be fine let's just keep looking," Dexter said to him.

"I know, thanks," Tut said.

Martin was walking right by Hogarth and saw him holding his rifle in his hand. He was curious at to how they worked. They looked cool and badass.

"Can I try your rifle," he asked reaching for it.

"No," Hogarth said, "this is not a toy Martin. It's a weapon and it's dangerous."

"But it looks so cool," he whined, "please."

"Martin just because something looks cool, doesn't mean it is," Arnold said kneeling down beside him, "In fact I remember this commercial that was on TV back when I was a kid that had this tune that went like.."

"Don't sing that song please," Dexter said, interrupting Arnold in his tracks, "It's so goddamn annoying."

"Eh, I heard worse," Arnold said.

"Oh yeah like what," Dexter asked in a challenging tone.

Just then Genevieve started to bark.

"Come on," Danny said as they followed Genevieve to where she smelled the target of the scent.

Eventually they reached a deer, and a very big one that was just standing there eating it's food.

"Alright let's take it out, Martin cover your eyes," Danny said.

Martin didn't listen and walked towards the deer with his arm outstretched.

"What are you doing," Arnold snapped at him, "get back here you little idiot."

"Shh," Hogarth said, "he just wants to pet it let him do it."

Martin looked back at them with uncertainty and Hogarth gave him a sign.

"It's alright you can pet him."

Martin smiled and walked towards the deer. He gave the deer a small pet on the head. This was very peaceful.

BAM

Something happened. Martin felt a pain in his right shoulder. He looked down and saw blood oozing out. The shock was too much and he fell to the ground fainting.

"Oh my God," Dexter said shocked.

They all looked up and saw a hunter standing there, he had a rifle in his hand and he just took off running. Danny yelled at him and ran towards him.

"HEY, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH, GET BACK HERE," he screamed. It was no use the hunter was gone.

"Fuck me, we gotta help him," Arnold said as he tried to cover Martin's shoulder wound but he couldn't stop the bleeding.

"Goddamn it what are we going to do," Tut said stressed as he put his hands on his head.

"We'll do something, maybe Elizabeth can," Hogarth said but he stopped. Elizabeth couldn't fix something like this. This was a major wound and Martin could die.

"What happened?"

There was a soft feminine voice from a short distance away. They all looked up and saw girl who looked to be about 14. She had long orange hair with blue hairpins and looked down at them with concern on her face. For some reason she didn't seem concerned that there was a giant mouse sitting right before them

"He's been shot," Hogarth said, "we need to get him assistance right now."

"Come with me," she said, "there's a doctor not far from here, he can fix this."

"Okay."

"Arnold go back and get Elizabeth, she has to know this," Hogarth told him.

"She's gonna be pissed," Arnold said to him, "but yeah she needs to help us." Arnold the went back to the camp.

Hogarth picked up Martin and carried him in his arms as they all followed the girl to the destination

Oh boy I am ripping off the show. But no I'm not going to make Martin into some Carl like character or anything. That goes for another character. Anyway here you go, see you next time


	5. Chapter 5: Help Us

**Chapter 5: Help Us**

Hogarth tried as best he could to keep Martin stable in his arms but the bleeding just couldn't stop or slow down. They followed the girl to an open field outside the woods.

There was a farm and a house at the end of the field. On the front step were two other girls. Both around the same age as the one girl. One had multi colored hair in two pigtails and pale white face with makeup. The other was also orange haired but had glasses and pigtails. She noticed them running and got up.

"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!," she shouted out to them.

"GO GET MR. AGES AND BASIL WE NEED HELP!" the girl leading the guys yelled.

"OKAY!" the pale girl shouted back at them.

"We have a doctor here, he can help him," she said to them, "come on."

They finally made it to the front door and were greeted by surprisingly two other giant mice.

"What the shit, how are there other mice here, maybe they're NIMH mice like Elizabeth" Hogarth thought to himself.

One was an old man with spectacles on, and the other was a tall lanky one. He came over to them and looked at the boy in Hogarth's arms.

"What happened to him," the old mouse asked him.

"He was shot by a hunter, we were out looking for food and the bullet went into his shoulder, can you do something."

"He can, come on in now, the girls here will be able to help out," the tall one said.

Hogarth, Tut, Dexter, Danny, and Genevieve followed them into the house with Martin in their arms.

* * *

><p>Arnold was running back to the camp as fast as he could. When he finally got there he didn't stop at all.<p>

"Are you okay Arnold, you look flustered," Annie said to him.

"Elizabeth," he said going over to her.

"What is it, did something happen," she replied worriedly.

"Martin," he said slowly pausing, "he was shot by a hunter out there."

"WHAT," she screamed at him, "what did you do?" she said to him grabbing him and pulling him towards her with ire burning in her eyes.

"We were just getting food and this hunter comes out and shoots him, this girl found us there, she said there was a doctor that lives nearby who can help, but we need you there to help us."

Elizabeth calmed down a little bit and looked at him, "okay, I'll come."

"We're going too," Sam said as she stood up, "we all need to do what we can to help Martin."

"Good idea, we're all in this together."

"Let's go, where's this place."

"Out here follow me."

Arnold then led them all away to the place where the orange haired girl had taken them.

* * *

><p>Hogarth followed the old mouse into the house and placed Martin on the bed in a bedroom.<p>

"Alright, I need you to wait outside, while I examine the wound, I need to see how much damage was done."

"Yes sir," he said to the old mouse.

"Girls come in for a minute I'll need some help here," he said motioning towards the pale girl and the one ginger girl with glasses.

"Okay," the pale girl said as they came in to the room with him.

Hogarth stepped out of the room and went into the living room where his friends were. While some of them were sitting there Danny was up walking around, pacing nervously.

"Jesus Christ, what are we going to do," he said to himself.

"Not worry is one thing," Hogarth said to him.

Danny responded by grabbing Hogarth by his T-shirt and pulled him towards his face.

"You think that's gonna fucking help at all, think again asshole, we are screwed," he yelled at him, "we put a kid's life on the line, that blood is on our hands."

"Get your hands off of me," Hogarth said to him.

"Or what," Danny responded mockingly.

"Or else I'm gonna do this," he said as he punched him in the face.

"YOU FUCKER I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"BRING IT ON BITCH," Hogarth shouted.

They started to fight grabbing each other and wrestling trying to land punches on one another. Tut and Dexter kept trying to get them to stop.

"Guys what the hell are you doing," Dexter yelled as he tried to pull Danny away.

"Dudes stop it please," Tut shouted as he also tried to pull Hogarth away from Danny.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW," the voice of the orange haired girl shouted.

There beside them was the orange haired girl, and the other mouse guy, whose name was Basil. They both had disappointed looks on their faces. He began to speak with a heavy British accent.

"I know this is a stressful time for all of you, but fighting about it isn't going to do anything to help your problem."

"He's right, the best you can do is just wait until Mr. Ages gets his observation done, then we'll see what we can do," the girl said to them.

Mr. Ages came out of the room where Martin was, "just keep him relaxed for a while."

They heard the front door open and in came Elizabeth, Arnold, Sam, Annie, Rudy, and the children.

"I think this is the place," they heard Arnold say.

"You sure they said there's a doctor here," Sam asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," he answered her.

Elizabeth walked into the room and her eyes went wide when she saw the two other mice in the room.

"Basil, Horatio?" she said surprised.

"Elizabeth?" they both said in unison.

Just then she smiled and she embraced them both.

"I thought you were all dead," she said to them.

"No we were just scattered, so we took up residence here," Basil said to her.

"You know these guys," Tut asked.

"Yes, we all lived in the Thorn Valley colony together. Basil was my old schoolfriend and Mr. Horatio Ages here was the doctor I worked alongside as a nurse back in the colony."

"Oh, well that's very surprising," Dexter said.

"Anyway what happened to Martin out there," she said suddenly becoming concerned.

Hogarth decided to step forward and tell her what happened.

"We were out there about to shoot a deer, but we let Martin go pet it and then all of sudden he got shot by this hunter. We don't know where he went but we're gonna get him."

"Mr. Ages," Danny asked, "what about Martin, is his condition serious."

"No," he said quickly, "not yet, there was no exit wound where he was shot. I have to do a procedure to get the bullet out, but I need someone here to give blood in order to keep him stable."

"What it his blood type," the orange haired girl asked Elizabeth.

"Type B postive, just like his father. I can't give him any, mine is Type A positive"

"Unfortunately mine is Type A negative and Basil is Type AB. Is there anybody in here that has a blood type similar to his," Horatio asked them

"But that won't work," Elizabeth said, "he's a mouse and everybody here is human, they can't do anything."

"On the contrary," Basil said to her, "because all the mice in this room carry the NIMH gene we have a similar genetic resemblance to humans."

"I'll do it," Hogarth said as he stepped forward, "I have Type B positive blood it will work."

Annie was surprised by her son's decision. "Hogarth son, I don't think you can..."

"Whatever it takes Mom," he said in a strong tone, "I'm not gonna let a kid die today. I'll do anything in my power to save him."

"Hogarth, thank you," Elizabeth said as tears started to flow from her eyes.

"I guess it's settled then," Horatio said, "he's made his decision let us go and do this, come along now son."

"Yes sir," he said to him.

"Hey good luck buddy," Danny said to him, "sorry for beating you up back there."

"Likewise," Hogarth said to him.

* * *

><p>Hogarth was brought into the room where Martin was laying on the bed. The two other girls were in there with him and Basil came in as well.<p>

"Alright we want you to lay down and relax," Basil said to him, "we're gonna have to draw a lot of blood, but we're going to put you to sleep and you won't feel a thing. When you wake up you'll feel drowsy and weak but everything will be fine."

"Okay," Hogarth said. He was a little frightened, this wasn't like getting his wisdom teeth out which put him through three days of pain in his mouth. A lot of blood was gonna be taken from him.

Feeling confident he lied down on the other bed. Mr. Ages put a face mask on Hogarth's nose and began to give medicine to him. He didn't feel anything yet but he couldn't feel anything in his arms or legs.

Basil then came over and shot two injections into both of his arms. Hogarth had so much of the medicine in his system he couldn't feel the pinch of the injection.

His vision started to become blurry and he turned his head over to where Martin was lying down.

"It's alright Martin, you're gonna be fine."

Hogarth then began to feel drowsy and he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Well Hogarth is gonna save the life of young kid. Go man. Yeah I actually did get my wisdom teeth out and let me tell you it was painful, actually it was months ago but I won't forget it. Anyway that's this chapter and we'll see what happens in the next chapter**

**VGA**


End file.
